Scream: TNG 10
''Scream: TNG 10 ''takes place after Scream: TNG 9,Fifi's grandparents and brother return to visit her again, also a relative of one of Fifi's victims wants revenge against her. Cast *Amber Heard as Jessica Mitchel *Emma Bell as Fifi Mone *Matthew Knight as Ethan Carsia *Ellen Wroe as Brianna Albertson *Ashley Roberts as Samantha Mone *Matthew Lillard as Det Sam Macher *Lisa Wilcox as Det Natalie Carmen *Vanessa Simmons as Deisha Mason *Jeff Bridges as Grandpa Luke Mone *Susan Sarandon as Grandma Phoebe Mone *Aidan Quinn as Dr Quincy Peterson *Kyle Lowder as Mike Mone *Nikki Reed as Julie Russell *Ben McKenzie as Officer Adam Colson *Rachel Bilson as Meg Anderson *Vinnie Jones as Tom Mackenzie *Alexa Vega as Melanie Nichols *Matt Lanter as Jesse Davis *AnnaLynn McCord as Beverly Randolph. *Mia Kirschner-Helen Goodson Cameos Emma Roberts as Jill Roberts-She haunts and taunts Fifi in her dreams Hayden Panetierre as Kirby Reed-She also taunts Fifi in her dreams Survivors *Jessica Mitchel *Mike Mone *Fifi Mone *Samantha Mone *Deisha Mason *Ethan Carsia *Sam Macher *Natalie Carmen *Dr Quincy Petersen Ghostfaces Helen Goodson-She is one of Dr Peterson's patients and she doesn't like Fifi'/Mimi. Tom Mackenzie-He is Tori Mackenzie's father, his world fell apart when Fifi/Mimi killed his daughter. Deaths Beverly Randolph-She is bashed in the head with a hammer. (Helen) Jesse Davis-He is chased into Beverly's bedroom then he is stabbed in the chest then he is thrown out the window.(Tom) Melanie Nichols-She is stabbed in the forhead then she had her tongue cut out with a knife.(Tom) Meg Anderson-She has her throat slashed. (Helen) Julie Russell-She is gutted and had her intenstines taken out.(Helen) Officer Adam Colson-He is guarding Fifi and her family and suddenly he is dragged out of his ar and stabbed repeately.(Tom) Grandpa Luke Mone-He is shot in the head by an unmasked Tom after he and Helen had tied up the Mone family. Grandma Phoebe Mone-She is tortured for a little while then finally killed because Tom wanted her to suffer like his daughter Tori did when Fifi killed her. Helen Goodson-She is killed by Tom because he wants to be the one who kills Fifi. Tom Mackenzie-Fifi is able to get loose from the knot that Helen tied she then grabs Helen's knife which is next to her body,she charges at Tom and slashes him on his arms and chest he tries to stab her but the pain makes him drop the knife she then continues to stab him untill he is dead then she stabs him a couple of more times. Epilogue Mike calls the police and tells them what happened while they wait Fifi tells him a secret she has been keeping,she confesses it was her not Mimi who killed Tori Mackenzie she said it was an accident but she can't explain now because it's a long story and she will always regret it.Mike surprises her and says he won't say anything but he admits she scares him and he doesn't know if she should be walking free even if the doctors says she is okay,Mimi could always return or she could get mad and kill him she says no and tries to grab him but he pulls away.Sam and Natalie arrive and they take a look at the bodies and ask if they are okay they both said yes now they are. She then looks at her big sister Mike and Jimmy's little sister and Sally's twin sister Samantha who has been listening to their conversion and is looking at her with fear in her eyes and doesn't want to be near her either.She then says Det Macher she has a confession to make she says she killed Tori Mackenzie not Mimi. Category:Film Category:Horror Film Category:Article by Carol Stein